1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video game apparatus, video game program and video game processing method for executing a puzzle game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a puzzle video game is well known, in which a player operates multiple types of blocks that sequentially appear in a game field displayed on a screen. In such a puzzle game, the blocks moved based upon the player's operation and arranged in such a way to satisfy a certain clearance condition are cleared (i.e., removed) from the game field. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-334451 describes such a puzzle video game in which the game ends when the blocks that do not satisfy the clearance condition pile up to a certain point of height in the game field. Further, in such a video puzzle game, two or more players may fight against each other, while each player operates and deletes the blocks in respective ones of multiple game fields displayed on a screen. In such a VS mode, when the certain clearance condition is satisfied in one of the game fields, new blocks appear in other game fields. The players may win the game by causing more number of blocks to appear and stack earlier in the opponent's game field.
However, in a conventional game like the above, players just move the blocks so as to pile them up in the game field, and therefore they are likely to get bored.
In addition, it is hard for the player to tell whether he/she has an edge over the opponent in the course of playing the game because the player usually pay his/her attention mainly to blocks appearing in his/her own game field and hardly grasp the status of blocks in the opponent's game field.